The present invention relates to a lower vehicle structure.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-138753 describes a lower vehicle structure that includes a floor panel forming the floor surface of a passenger compartment and a battery that is located below the floor panel to supply a vehicle travel motor with power. Further, the lower vehicle structure includes a cylindrical exhaust pipe located below the floor panel and extending in a front-to-rear direction of the vehicle. A portion of the exhaust pipe is located at the outer side of the battery in a widthwise direction of the vehicle.